


All is Fair in Love and War

by angededesespoir



Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Alcohol Mention, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Snow, oh look a rare happy thing from me, pyrophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Prompt:  “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”Jesse picks the wrong guy to have a Snowball Fight with.





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” from this[Meme](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/160503536275/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)._
> 
> _You ever just sit there and realize that it’s almost Summer and you’re just, like, “WTF??? Nope, nope, nope! What is time?!” Yeah....._
> 
> _Anyway.....on with the show._
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](https://thedeathsoldiercowboy.tumblr.com/post/160656986817/all-is-fair-in-love-and-war).) _

A slight breeze blows by, biting at their cheeks.  Jack suppresses a shiver as he adjusts his scarf.

“God, I haven't been in the snow for years. Not that I miss it that much.  More trouble than it’s worth. But- Jesse?”  His forehead crinkles in confusion- the man no where to be seen. “Jesse?”

Suddenly, he hears a crunch from nearby.  Jack spins around to find himself staring down a smirking cowboy, methodically molding a clump of snow in his hands.    


“Jesse,” he warns, “Don’t you _dare_ throw that snowba-”

He cries out, stumbles back as he’s pelted.    

“Goddammit!”  he shouts, rubbing at his chilled face. The laughing he hears only grows louder.    


“Yeah, yeah, let’s see who’s laughing in a second,” he mumbles.  


“What- haha, what are you go- Mmmfph!”    


Jesse blinks, stunned, flecks of powder falling from his lashes.  He blinks- and then he registers.

A smirk emerges.  “Well, well, well, partner.  Looks like we got a war on our hands.”

There’s a determined look in Jack’s eye, the thrill of competition already coursing through him.  It reminds him of older days. Of basketball competitions with Gabe and weight-lifting competitions with Rein.  Back in another era, when they could still somehow manage to find time for such luxuries.

He smiles, like a cat before a mouse.  “Let the best man win.”  


\--

It’s thirty minutes into their battle when Jack sneaks up behind him, chucking a large lump of snow at him.  Jesse loses his balance at the impact and Jack takes the opportunity to tackle him into a pile of snow.

He twists under him until he’s on his back, breathing heavily.  His breathe, visible, mingles with Jack’s as the man above him nudges his scarf down.

“Do you surrender?”  


“Whelp, I reckon I better stop before my hands get anymore numb.  You win, darlin’.”

He can feel a pair of hands wrapping around his, gloves rubbing against gloves, a dull heat surrounding his fingers.  He looks up to see the playfullness gone from his boyfriend’s eyes.  “You can still feel them, right?  Still move them?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Jack, I wouldn’t let it get that far.”  

He can see some of the tension dissipate.  A sigh of relief punctuates the air.  “That’s good, that’s good..”  Jack bends his head, presses his lips softly to the back of one of Jesse’s gloved hands.  “We should get inside.  Go sit by the fire and get you all warmed up."

“Mmmmm that sounds mighty fine right about now.  Can we have hot cocoa, too?”  


Jack smiles, rising to his feet, shifting his stiff legs.  “Of course.”

“Spiked?” he asks, taking the offered hand.  


_“Jesse.”_  


“What?  Just askin’.”  He busies himself with brushing the snow off his back, Jack waiting patiently.  “You know, I should’ve known better than to go up against the master. You’ve got a load of tricks up your sleeve.” 

A hand reaches out, rubs tenderly at his arm.  “And yet I still have my weaknesses.” 

“Mmmm like what?” 

Strong hands pull him closer.  A pair of lips presses against his own.  

“You.”

It’s a whisper, nearly lost in the breeze.  The word lingers with him, longer than the puffs of air they share.

“You sure you should be tellin’ me that?”  Their lips are so close together, yet not close enough.  “Might just...”  He bridges the gap, a little longer, but still brief. “...use it against you,” he finishes.  


Jack reaches up, brushing a hand against his cheek softly.

“By all means.”  


\--

He curls against Jack, resting his head on the soft sweater as he pulls the blankets over them.  He carefully holds the steaming mug in his hands, letting them soak up the warmth. He nuzzles his head on Jack’s chest as the man presses play on the video.

“How many times are we going to watch this, Jesse?”  


“Shhhh, sweet pea.  It’s a classic.  Besides,” he leaves a peck on Jack’s cheek, “I know you secretly like it just as much as I do.”  He takes a sip.  “Gabe told me a few stories.”  


He can hear something like a mumbled curse, and he laughs, smile stretching wide as he rests his head, snuggling close as the first scene begins.

**Author's Note:**

> _What is snow like??? I've only ever seen it from a distance a couple of times. :P_   
>  _~~Also, @ my Anxiety: F.U.! Let me enjoy my accomplishments! I'm not the best and I make mistakes, but I'm trying and that's what counts, gosh dang!~~ _   
> 


End file.
